La magia que brilla en ti - Dragon Ball GT
Este es el opening de Dragon Ball GT en Italia. Idioma y traduccion Italiano AAAH, AAAH DRAGON BALL GT, DRAGON BALL GT DRAGON BALL GT. AAAH, AAAH DRAGON BALL GT, DRAGON BALL GT DRAGON BALL. AAAH Io lo so Che si può Diventare speciali Perciò ci proverò. Quanti eroi Coraggiosi e leali Combattono per noi. DRAGON BALL GT, DRAGON BALL GT (AAAH, AAAH) DRAGON BALL GT. (AAAH) Volontà (VOLONTÀ) Chi ce l'ha (CHI CE L'HA) È il più forte dei forti Niente lo fermerà. Se gli va Puoi cambiare le sorti Di questa umanità. Per Goku in ogni incontro Si nasconde uno scontro, lo sa E non ci sono tregue È la storia che prosegue! DRAGON BALL GT Siamo tutti qui Non c'è un drago più super di così DRAGON BALL perché Ogni sfera è La magia che risplende in te. DRAGON BALL GT (DRAGON BALL) It's for you and me In a world that want's really to be free DRAGON BALL chissà (DRAGON BALL) Come finirà E alla fine chi vincerà. DRAGON BALL GT, DRAGON BALL GT IT'S ALL FOR YOU AND ME. (AAAH) DRAGON BALL GT, DRAGON BALL GT THE MAGIC TO BE FREE. (AAAH) Guarda laggiù Dove neanche il sole brilla più Goku lo sai Che lì arriverai GO, GO!!! DRAGON BALL GT Siamo tutti qui Non c'è un drago più super di così DRAGON BALL perché Ogni sfera è La magia che risplende in te. DRAGON BALL GT (DRAGON BALL) It's for you and me In a world that want's really to be free DRAGON BALL chissà (DRAGON BALL) Come finirà E alla fine chi vincerà. DRAGON BALL GT, DRAGON BALL GT IT'S ALL FOR YOU AND ME. (AAAH) DRAGON BALL GT, DRAGON BALL GT THE MAGIC TO BE FREE. (AAAH) DRAGON BALL GT. TraducciónEditar sección AAAH, AAAH Dragón Ball GT Dragón Ball GT Dragón Ball GT. AAAH, AAAH Dragón Ball GT Dragón Ball GT DRAGÓN BALL. AAAH Sé que ¿Qué puede hacer Hazte Especial Así que voy a intentar. ¿Cuántos héroes Valiente y leal Ellos luchan por nosotros. Dragon Ball GT Dragon Ball GT (AAAH, AAAH) Dragon Ball GT. (AAAH) Will (Will) ¿Quién tiene (que lo tiene) Es el más fuerte de los fuertes Nada lo detendrá. Si Usted puede cambiar el rumbo De esta humanidad. Para Goku en todas las reuniones Se esconde una pelea, ¿sabes? Y no hay tregua Es la historia continúa! Dragón Ball GT Todos estamos aquí Hay un dragón más súper DRAGÓN BALL, porque Cada esfera es La magia que brilla en ti. Dragón Ball GT (Dragón Ball) Es para ti y para mí En un mundo que realmente quiere ser libre DRAGÓN BALL sabe (Dragón Ball) ¿Cómo terminará Y al final quien gana. Dragón Ball GT Dragón Ball GT Todo es para ti ya mí. (AAAH) Dragón Ball GT Dragón Ball GT LA MAGIA DE SER LIBRE. (AAAH) Mira hacia allá Cuando el sol brilla aún más ¿Sabes de Goku Lo que ven aquí vamos, vamos! Dragón Ball GT Todos estamos aquí Hay un dragón más súper DRAGÓN BALL, porque Cada esfera es La magia que brilla en ti. Dragón Ball GT (Dragón Ball) Es para ti y para mí En un mundo que realmente quiere ser libre DRAGÓN BALL sabe (Dragón Ball) ¿Cómo terminará Y al final quien gana. Dragón Ball GT Dragón Ball GT Todo es para ti ya mí. (AAAH) Dragón Ball GT Dragón Ball GT LA MAGIA DE SER LIBRE. (AAAH) Dragón Ball GT. Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Openings Categoría:Canciones de Animes Categoría:Dragon Ball GT